Desejos
by Sharon Apple
Summary: Max resolve fazer plantão em plena noite de Ano-Novo, usando a solidão de Battle 7 como refúgio para fazer uma análise de sua vida... Só não contava com uma surpresa...


Disclaimer: Fic sem fins lucrativos

Max X Milia

* * *

Dezembro havia chegado e com ele a inquietação acerca da temida escalação de virada do ano. Era consenso geral de que ninguém queria passar seu começo de ano trancado naquela fortaleza. Para o meu intento era perfeito. Decidi que ficaria de plantão e mandei dispensar todo mundo. E que ninguém me questionasse para que eu não mudasse de idéia. É verdade que recebi muitos olhares intrigados. Imagine só, o Capitão ficar absolutamente sozinho de plantão no dia na virada de 31 de dezembro para 1 de janeiro, em pleno Ano-Novo! Ano-Novo era hora para ficar com os amigos e a família, afinal eu era casado e tinha uma esposa! Ou pelo menos eles achavam que eu tinha. Eu sinceramente já não sabia mais. Milia e eu já estávamos separados a tempo razoável, mas ninguém de nós cogitou ainda pedir o divórcio. Por pura comodidade imagino. Encontros só para questões de força maior. Todas as nossas meninas já tinham construído suas vidas e trilhado seu próprio caminho, inclusive Mylene e nada mais nos prendia diretamente. Eu havia entrado numa fase da vida que as coisas iam no piloto automático. Me dei conta de que não saio da fortaleza de Battle 7 há exatos 5 anos, 4 meses e 9 dias, conforme minhas anotações. Para mim, esse tempo que poderia muito bem corresponder a uma eternidade passou para mim assim, num piscar de olhos. Não sabia o que eram férias muito menos o significado de "voltar para casa".

Hoje é 31 de dezembro de 2051 e no ar era perceptível sentir o clima alvoroçado. Todos não vendo a hora de sair da fortaleza metálica. Eu não vendo a hora de ficar só com minhas divagações. Os ponteiros do relógio iam passando...

E assim as meninas da ponte foram embora...

E os outros operadores foram embora...

E todos os demais seguiram o caminho de suas casas.

E eu fiquei ali, de frente para a proa envidraçada, olhando para o espaço negro e indecifrável a minha frente. Só e com as questões existenciais que ultimamente viviam às voltas, rondando minha cabeça inclementemente: Será que já não era hora de virar a página e admitir que a grande e lendária estória de amor entre eu e Milia havia acabado?

Percebi que eu não estava tão sozinho naquele mar de silêncio quando o Conselheiro Exeldor resolveu se manifestar.

- Maximilian Kanjo, nos conhecemos há pelo menos uns 20 anos e sei que o Capitão não se ofereceu de tão livre e espontânea vontade nesta data que é para vocês humanos tão especial. Algo acontece. Teria isso a ver com os novos boatos de sua separação da Prefeita Milia?

Olhei para ele intrigado, mas logo imaginei que soube do boato pelas meninas da ponte, ávidas consumidoras da indústria cruel e conspiratória das fofocas. Histórias sobre Milia, eu e nosso casamento vinham à tona e voltavam à obscuridade como ondas em uma determinada freqüência. Os sensacionalistas não cansavam de explorar essa faceta vulnerável e conturbada de nossas vidas.

- Formalmente não estamos divorciados, mas devido as minhas obrigações no front e as obrigações dela como prefeita, estamos há um longo tempo sem vida em comum. – Fui seco e lacônico. Exeldor ficou pensativo.

- Sinto em sua voz uma tristeza muito grande. Não entendo nada de relacionamentos, mas seja lá o que você esteja passando, que você encontre a melhor solução para esse problema e de preferência o mais rápido possível. Deixei o computador programado para me despertar diante da menor anomalia. Tem certeza que vai ficar por aqui?

- Tenho. Preciso pensar. Obrigado Conselheiro Exeldor.

Exeldor se recolheu dentro de sua cápsula resignado, vendo meu estado e nada podendo fazer. Voltei, subi a pequena escada e sentei em minha cadeira, ficando novamente a sós com meus pensamentos e reparando como o teto metálico e parafusado era algo interessante. Como seria bom se as coisas pudessem ser resolvidas da maneira tão simplória com que Exeldor falara...

Comecei no front muito cedo. 16 anos. Sobrevivi a guerras, perdi amigos, subi na hierarquia militar, conheci muitos recantos da galáxia, encontrei um amor, casei, construí família. Cheguei ao topo na casa dos 50 anos e virei Capitão da 7º Frota. Porém o que começou como motivo de orgulho foi se tornando sinônimo de tormento, me devorando por dentro. As promoções e o salário subindo, mas minha vida "comum" sendo levada com a barriga, deteriorando-se quase que completamente com as meninas crescidas e indo viver suas vidas. Fazia tempo que cogitava a idéia de ter uma vida normal e jogar tudo para o alto. A idéia da aposentadoria cada dia me parecia mais sedutora.

Sim, as 8 meninas. O meu "Dream Team". Komilia, Miracle, Muse, Therese, Emilia, Miranda, Mylene e Moaramia. Amava-as profundamente de todo o meu coração. Cada uma delas com seu jeitinho e suas manias peculiares. Sempre me mandando presentes, contando as novidades, pedindo conselhos de como diabos entender os homens e perguntando quando eu iria visitá-las... Ai, essas minhas meninas... Queria ser 8 Max só para dar atenção especial a cada uma daquelas lindas flores da minha vida.

E invariavelmente pensei nela. Na pessoa que me deu aquele time poderoso de mulheres.

Milia.

Aquela mulher que tocou meu ser e me fez ser por muito tempo o homem mais feliz do Universo. É verdade que sempre tivemos personalidades muito distintas, mas que estranhamente se conciliavam no campo de batalha. Devo admitir que por mais que tenhamos diferenças, nossa história é algo muito profundo que vai além de uma mera história de amor. Era a união de duas raças, dois povos. A materialização da paz e do amor.

Amor...

E novamente meu pensamento me confrontou com aquela questão delicada. Éramos casados no papel e fomos de fato por muitos anos na vida, compartilhando coisas boas e ruins, criando as meninas, servindo juntos no front, mas nossos caminhos foram gradativamente se afastando. Nos últimos tempos nos víamos cada vez menos como marido e mulher e cada vez mais como a Prefeita Milia e o Capitão Maximilian. Trocando farpas em uma guerra particular e pública sem vencedores, apenas com expectadores sedentos por especulações e cabeças rolando.

Eu já estava cansado disso. Aquilo também devia tirar muitas noites de sono de Milia, mas achou por bem nunca comentar nada a respeito disso, pelo menos não comigo, mas era quase certo que falava disso com as meninas. Nosso casamento não era mais sequer uma sombra do que já foi. Estava impotente. Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim. Uma parte de mim ainda a amava. Suspirei.

Me pergunto se ela não deve estar sentindo a minha falta, afinal são 23:30 e ela não telefonou, não se comunicou, não disse nada... Será que ela estaria com outro e eu fui o último a saber? Uma pergunta infantil, mas que mexia com meus instintos e pensamentos mais primitivos.

Me desperto de minhas divagações quando percebo o mecanismo da porta que dava acesso a ponte deslizar e um perfume familiar invadir minhas narinas. Jasmim. E aquele cheiro, misturado com odor natural de sua pele, só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa naquele Universo todo.

Milia Fallyna Jenius

Me virei para vê-la. Olhei-a com atenção. Seu cabelo estava comprido e a franja continuava a mesma, dando a ela um ar de jovialidade. Seu olhar estava mais maduro e ela estava linda num vestido preto tomara-que-caia, colado, que eu nunca havia visto. Sem me dizer absolutamente nada, me pegou pela minha gravata, me dando um beijo daqueles de cinema, daqueles para se esquecer até mesmo de quem se é. Ela sabia e queria isso. Ela queria me ver mesmo com todo aquele abismo existente entre nós. Ela queria o Max esposo, amante, companheiro, não mais o Capitão. Eu não me fiz de rogado e me levantei, segurando aquele corpo com todas as minhas forças. Afundei minhas mãos naqueles cabelos. Me senti instantaneamente revigorado. Eu decididamente não queria perdê-la e iria lutar contra quem quer que fosse, quantas vezes necessárias fossem, apenas para reconquistá-la.

- Para que você nunca se esqueça que tem uma mulher que o ama muito, Max... Independente do que aconteça... – Eu sorri e com a intenção de retribuir o "favor". Uma deliciosa retalhação por ela ter me desarmado. Peguei-a pela cintura e tomei aquela boca como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e quando me dei conta, já a tinha em meu colo, prensada na parede metálica, com suas pernas me envolvendo, numa posição um tanto... comprometedora se alguém nos visse. Ela sorriu doce e eu já estava considerando seriamente uma visitinha ao quartinho da limpeza que estava ali do lado.

- Para que você também nunca se esqueça que eu te amo demais, Miria... – Uma explosão fez nossos olhares voltarem para o espaço. Vimos o belo colorido dos fogos. Meia-Noite. 1º de janeiro de 2052. Sorrimos e a conduzi para a proa envidraçada para contemplar os tradicionais fogos de ano novo. Um legado da cultura humana que Miria aprendeu a conhecer e aprendeu a amar. Ela olhava deslumbrada por mais que já tivesse se acostumado. Meus olhos focavam-se na sua imagem e no significado de tudo que ela era e continuaria sendo para mim. Aproveitei para contemplá-la sem que ela percebesse de pronto. Os fogos acabaram e ela me viu com aquele semblante indisfarçável de um homem apaixonado.

- Estava me olhando esse tempo todo? – Ela fez uma cara assustada. Eu sorri.

- E enquanto eu viver não vou me cansar de te olhar, Milia. – Rocei meu polegar por seu rosto. Um flashback da primeira vez que a vi veio a minha mente num relance. Linda. Ela estava com os olhos rasos d'água. Podia me perder naquele verde mar daqueles olhos que me cativaram com seu brilho especial não pela sede de vingança de outrora, mas pela certeza de que era uma mulher amada. A minha mulher amada.


End file.
